1. Field of the Invention
A bayonet-type bulb mounting assembly of the type commonly employed on large vehicles, such as school buses, in which conventional vehicular lamp housings require separately wired sockets for securing a bayonet-type bulb, and the bulb contacts are subject to galvanic and oxidation corrosion from the inhospitable environment of vehicle operation. The present invention takes advantage of previously troublesome realities of vehicle operation, by providing a lamp housing that avoids corrosion build-up through a wiping action in response to vehicle vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of bayonet-type lamp sockets are known in the prior art, and various structures to avoid corrosion of bulb contacts in vehicular use have been proposed. Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. MOORE 3,858,038; HESS 3,819,926; FREEMAN 3,813,535; RILEY 3,780,282; NEWMAN 3,748,462; PLOEGER 3,739,168; DUPREE 3,602,708; ALTISSIMO 3,489,891; QUELLAND 3,300,636; CHENG 3,246,136; SCHUMACHER 2,980,791; BALDWIN 2,853,595; MEARS 2,786,129; BENANDER 2,292,038; DEL CAMP 2,225,584; FRASER 2,069,238; WOOD 1,977,105.
The patent to Moore illustrates a form of submersible vehicle lamp assembly with a conventional bayonet connector requiring separate wire leads to an ultimate electrical connection. As such, Moore represents the typical bulb mounting which is used in the art.
Hess illustrates a similar employment of a conventional bayonet mount within a vehicle lamp assembly.
The patent to Freeman illustrates another form of clip to hold the base of a bayonet-type bulb in a surrounding relation against vibratory movement.
The patent to Riley shows a sealed tail light construction that also includes a conventional bayonet bulb socket.
The Ploeger construction relies upon another form of spring to securely urge the base portion of a bayonet-type bulb against a surrounding bayonet socket configuration.
Newman mounts a bayonet type bulb by a conventional bayonet receptacle, with his disclosed novelty residing in a molded junction box. Newman also illustrates separate wire interconnections between the bulb socket and a junction box, unlike the bulb-mounting taught by the present invention.
The patent to Dupree employs a conventional spring mounted bayonet base where the novelty is in the method for forming the separate sleeve and center pin for a wire connection. The conventional bayonet bulb mount of Dupree also does not provide for a structure that will allow automatic wiping against corrosion build-up, as taught herein.
The vehicle lamp holder of Altissimo also includes a conventional bayonet mounting wherein the bayonet pins on the bulb are held tightly against movement.
The patent to Quelland is, once again, a conventional bayonet lamp socket with a spring loaded connection between the entire socket assembly and a mounting receptacle. The parking light of Cheng has a screw-in bulb connection, unlike the present invention and further illustrates conventional wiring between a bulb socket and the vehicle. The patent to Schumacher illustrates a molded plastic bayonet mount that rigidly holds the bulb in place without allowing for a wiping movement in response to vibration during vehicle operation. The springed contact 24 in Schumacher urges the bayonet pin base against the cooperating bayonet socket to ensure a rigid mounting.
The patent to Mears teaches a mounting for a conventional bayonet socket with a particularized form of elastic snap ring. Again, such a conventional socket cannot take advantage of automotive vibrations to maintain a bulb contact free from corrosion.
The patent to Baldwin shows a non-analogous embedded pin-type light assembly, also rigidly mounted within a socket member.
The patents to Benander and Wood yet further illustrate conventional screw-in lamp socket designs, wherein a bulb is rigidly held through a screw thread. Such conventional screw-in sockets provide no means for avoiding corrosion build-up. Similarly, the patents to Fraser and Del Camp further represent known forms of conventional bayonet socket mounts without the provision of a structure which will ensure automatic wiping against corrosion build-up.
In summary, none of the above references begin to teach a structure which provides for particularly economical molded lamp mounting, and one which allows a wiping action from the vibrations of vehicular operation against corrosion.